


Choice Words

by bookloversandscholars



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Anger, Awkwardness, Broken Bones, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Flustered Christopher Wolfe, Injury, M/M, Overprotective, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookloversandscholars/pseuds/bookloversandscholars
Summary: To Be Continued





	Choice Words

Normally, I would have taken breakfast in my chambers to continue my work. However, after being shut up in my room like a child the evening before, I was eager to make an appearance. And have some particular words with a certain lieutenant. Fuming, I threw open my door and was pleased when I startled the guard standing watch there.

“Scholar- Please sir, I’m not to let you-”

Ignoring him, I continued my march down the hall. To hell with him, I thought pettily. But my bravado did not last. For all my pent up anger, upon reaching the dining hall I had to pause a moment and tamp down the damned giddiness bubbling up in my chest. I frowned. Lacking my usual composure simply wouldn’t do, especially if I wanted to be taken seriously by that damnable soldier. Steeling myself against thoughts of bright smiles and clever eyes, I did my best to hide my laughably weak knees and prayed to the gods I didn’t look as ridiculous or out of control as I felt. Unfortunately, the gods weren’t awake that morning. As soon as I stormed into the dining hall, the clamor halted, and every eye focused on me. Feeling impossibly foolish, I scanned the room for a pair of mischievous hazel eyes. There was silence for a moment, then-

“May we- …Are you looking for someone, Scholar?”

Dread instantly drained my remaining confidence. As I floundered for words, curious stares quickly turned to knowing smiles hidden behind hands and pitying chuckles. Cheeks flaming, I demanded-

“Where is Santi?”

More stifled laughter. The woman I had asked met my glare with confusion.

“Did no one tell you?”

My heart leapt into my throat.

“Santi was injured last night. He’s resting.”

And immediately my anger withered away, replaced with heart-pounding concern. Injured? How injured? As if reading my mind, she hurried to reassure me.

“Nothing serious, sir. Just a busted rib.”

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued


End file.
